Vegeta's Babysitting Nightmare
by Scootaloo22
Summary: Vegeta is left to babysit Bra and Trunks chaos is fixing to happen  my first story rr
1. Chapter 1

yay i havent been back on in a long time smiles and hugs fanfiction oh sorry got carried away, erm Disclaimer: I dont own any characters or anything from the dbz-gt series.

Vegeta's Hell

Chapter 1- The Night.

Vegeta is laying down on the sofa with a half eaten plate of buffalo wings on his lap, his head back, eyes closed. He fell asleep after staying up all morning training.

Than a shadow looms over him and shakes him away, He wakes up startled and falls down on the ground and picks his head up covered in sauce from the wings, he looks up and sees a blue haired woman looking down at him.

Bulma smirks a little at his condition,"Sweetie i need you to watch Bra for me while i go out." Vegeta growls a bit and walks to the kitchen grabbing a rag wiping his face off,"Why should i woman, I need to do some more training."

Bulma glares at him and yells,"Because my mom and dad are out and i dont have anyone else to watch her!!" Vegeta smirks liking her when she was angry like this,"Why not ask Trunks?" Bulma snorts and rolls her eyes,"I trust him about as much as i trust you and thats not a lot."

Vegeta glares at her and taps his foot,"How long are you gonna be out for?" Bulma puts her hand up to her chin than smiles,"Well only a few hours." Vegeta's eye twitches and he growls,"Fine but you better be ready in bed for me tonight." he smirks his devilish smirk. Bulma smirks back shaking her butt at him than walks out, the car pulls out and leaves.

Vegeta sighes and walks up towards Bra's room knocking on the door,"Brat are you in there?" a little snicker could be heard from somewhere. He looks around and blinks,"What the..." a large net falls down over Vegeta and traps him within its confines, he struggles and wiggles around than falls down.

Trunks smirks a bit looking down at him,"Got you dad, Bra asked me to catch you and i did now your hers." he drags Vegeta into Bra's room and lets him go. Bra is sitting in a little chair surrounded by other chairs with stuffed animals in them, she was sipping from a cup.

Bra looks up at him and giggles,"Hi daddy, i guess Trunks got you." she grins up at him. Vegeta reaches down and ruffles her hair messing it up, She gasps and fixes it back,"Ack...daddy stop..." she smiles again,"Wanna play tea party with me?"

Vegeta snorts and rolls his eyes,"No that stuff is for girls and baka's like Kakarot." Bra sniffles and goes all teary eyed,"Buttttt daddddyyy..." she begans to wail. Vegeta winces and holds his ears,"Fine!! sweetie stop crying ill play." Bra's face changes instantly and she smiles and gets a pink dress,"Put this on daddy." Vegeta visibly twitches and sits up,"Erm but princess thats for girls." Bra sniffles again and Vegeta grits his teeth,"Fine."

He puts the dress on and finds that it fits quite well,"Ugh i hope Trunks doesnt." at that second he hears a little click and Trunks runs out with a picture on his cellphone. Vegeta begans to powerup but Bra takes his hand and makes him sit, She giggles a bit,"Ok your new name will be Veggie." Vegeta groans and slaps his forehead, she must have heard that horrible nickname from her mother.

Vegeta begans to sip from his cup, than spits it out the stuff flying everywhere, he looks down and gags,"Brat what is this vile stuff!!" Bra grins wide,"Well its that stuff from the fridge i think its called Icehouse?" Vegeta coughes and pours the rest down the drain in the kitchen, he comes back up slightly buzzed. Bra tackles him and smirks a little, he lays in the chair tied up not being able to move.

He looks around and growls,"Brat?" Bra comes over and begans to put makeup on him, he coughs and wiggles around the chair tipping over and he bangs his head on the floor knocking him unconcious, a few hours later he wakes up on the couch with Bulma looking down at him grinning from ear to ear,"Well sweetie i guess you had a fun night tonight." she takes a pic with her cellphone,"Chichi and Goku are gonna love this picture."


	2. Chapter 2 Vegeta and Goku babysit kinda

Disclaimer: i do not own dbz but i wish i did, OO really i do!!!

Devilman is sitting in a chair sipping his coffee, he looks up and nearly jumps out of his skin spilling his coffee all over his chest,"Oh oh your here for my story hi."

Vegeta growls,"I hate this story series, makes me look weak and incompetent.

I smirk a bit,"Veggie please, this time you wont be embarrassed...much."

Vegeta's eye twitches,"Erm well i guess that would be ok, can i kill Kakarot this time?"

I smirk,"Naw i'd rather you hurt him badly, plus i need him for other stories."

Vegeta rolls his eyes,"Get on with this story now!!"

i grin and began to tell it

Chapter 2: Vegeta and Goku babysit OO

Vegeta is in his training room smashing his robots into a million pieces, they had Kakarot's face on them so it made it more fun than it would without them. He growls and finishes walking off towards the restroom to do his business. Bulma is waiting in there for him,"Hey Mr Grumpy." Vegeta glares and sticks his tougue out at her,"What do you want woman?" Bulma smirks,"I need you to watch Trunks, Goten and Bra this time."

Vegeta's eyes widen,"All three of them?" Bulma smirks,"Dont worry Goku is gonna help you too." Vegeta snorts,"Yea right its gonna be like babysitting four kids with Kakarot here." he laughes than stops when she smacks him upside his head. She smirks,"Well I'm gonna be gone for a few hours have fun."

Vegeta slams the bathroom door and takes his training uniform off (whistles ) and gets in the shower, he begins to soap up and wash his sweaty body, when he hears a snicker, his eyes widen and his heart rate quickens, he grabs the wash brush and growls,"If anyone is in here who shouldn't be I'm gonna kill them!!"

A couple girls open the shower door and snap a picture of him, they run off squealing, Vegeta rubs his eyes blinded by the daze. He finishes up and walks out wrapped in a towel. Trunks pokes his head downstairs and smirks,"Hey did you like the attention dad? they sure paid me alot to let them in." he snickers and closes his door locking it.

Vegeta growls but just than a bird lands on his shoulder,"What the..?!!" Goku comes over and grabs the bird quickly and hugs it,"Carl did mean old veggie hurt you?" The bird flaps his wings and tweets,"Aww good boy Carl." Vegeta growls and slams his fist into the side of Goku's head which causes Goku to fly into a wall,"Ouchie!!" he rubs his head and Carl flaps about freed,"Nooooo Carl come back." he chases the bird.

Vegeta blinks and than spots Bra on the couch,"Hello princess wanna watch a little Pro wrestling with daddy?" Bra smirks a bit and sticks her tougue out at him,"I bet i can beat you at wrestling daddy?" He rolls his eyes and smiles,"Yea sure princess." Bra hops up and pounces on him, Goten rushes downstairs and tags Bra's hand, they both flip him over slamming him on the ground,"Ack you little brats!!" Goten and Bra both pin him and Trunks slides out of nowhere,"One..two...three!! Bra and Goten win!!" They hop up and down cheering.

Vegeta sighes and puts his hands on the side of his head holding his throbbing temples. Bra comes over and hugs his leg,"Daddddyyy?" her little eyelashes flutter. He sighes,"What sweetie?" She smiles,"Could i throw a party and invite all my friends?" Vegeta blinks a bit and shrugs,"I guess it would be alright."

one hour later

Theres a big mess of stuff spilled out all over the room and kids are screaming running around everywhere. Vegeta runs about screaming at them, scaring a few,"Get out of here brats!!" he succeeds in driving most of them away. he turns around looking at the huge mess that he has to clean up, he growls and holds his throbbing head,"Ugh why did i ever have kids in the first place?" A large net comes down on his head and he wiggles around in it, Bra ties a rope around his legs and Goten and Trunks hoist him up in the air by his feet,

Vegeta blinks and growls, wiggling around,"Let me down now!!!" They all grin evily and take out baseballs bats, Goten smiles,"Time to play pinata!!" they all began to smack him with baseball bats but not hard. He crys out and wiggles around more before falling down, he sits up and rubs his head, He picks up Trunks tossing him in a closet locking the door, he picks up Goten tying him up and tosses him in another closet, he picks Bra up and tosses her on her bed,"Princess i dont want you hanging out with those mean boys again for a month at least, your grounded." Bulma takes Que and enters the messy house, her jaw drops and she screams,"VEGETA!!!!!"

It was late at night after he finished cleaning everything up, Bulma made him sleep on the couch tonight with only a thin blanket, he curls up under it and mumbles,"Stupid kids." Goku pops out and slides on the same couch as Vegeta,"Dont worry Veggie i'll keep you company, it'll be like a sleepover." he grins stupidly, Vegeta glares,"Kakarot?" Goku blinks,"Yea?" Vegeta glares more evily,"Get the hell out of my house right now before i kill you." Goku nods,"Sure thing Veggie, see ya later." he takes off towards his house leaving Vegeta curled up on the couch.

yay my second chapter, I'm so happy, gimme good reviews and gimme ideas on what to write about next


End file.
